Embracing the goals and objectives of programs elsewhere on campus would EXPORT Center to reach into the Winston-Salem / Forsyth County Schools to introduce minority students in middle-school grades to issues and opportunities surrounding minority health and disparities research at WSSU. The SciTech Summer Institute, annual two-week collaboration among WSSU, WFUHS, and The Ministers'Conference of Winston-Salem and Vicinity, promotes academic acceleration and achievement for rising eighth-graders in science, mathematics, and technology. The long-term goal is enable students from underserved and underrepresented communities? many of which live with health disparities every day?to be proficient in those disciplines and, after graduation from college, to become gainfully employed in the Piedmont Triad Research Park, supporting institutions and other related employment fields. Making public outreach a focused initiative of the proposed EXPORT Center underscores the university's longstanding role in the life of the minority neighborhood in which it has grown and thrived. For years, in fact, WSSU has been associated with the motto: "Enter to learn, depart to serve." Once again, a look at the proposed research reflects that commitment: At least three of the collaborative projects and six of the eight pilots will bring researches into close contact with some of the disparity populations they seek to serve. Through the Outreach Core, the EXPORT Center will enable WSSU to efficiently coordinate multiple outreach efforts in minority health and disparities with public and private partners throughout the county.